Be Mine
by Moonchild10
Summary: Light has never much cared for Valentine's Day, and with L obviously up to something, he's at the end of his rope. But perhaps L's surprise is sweeter than he expects?


**Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light. If I did, they'd do naughty things together. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! 8D I hope you have a great time and eat lots of chocolate!**

**This was written for my little sister and fellow LxLight obsessor, Brittany. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ryuuzaki, what are we doing? Can this really be appropriate?"

For all the things in the world that could have brought it about, it _had_ to be Valentine's Day. Light had never much cared for Valentine's Day… it had always seemed far too superficial to him, irritating and a complete waste of time. L had ample opportunities to do something this humiliating, and yet he had to choose Valentine's Day as a catalyst for the whole situation. He was completely despicable.

And trust L to have been able to plan this for an occasion when Misa was off at a shoot with Matsuda, Light's father had the day off, and Mogi and the others were following a lead from earlier that day. Trust L to make _sure_ they were the only ones in the huge building. And of course, trust L to pick today to drag an unsuspecting Light Yagami into one of the more comfortable rooms, carrying a mysterious brown paper sack under his arm.

Despite Light's irritated protests, he really had no choice, since he was still chained to the detective, and simply had to follow him into the room and watch him lock the door behind them (L had the only key, and the knob was fashioned to lock from both the inside and outside, something Light wondered if L had planned in advance). And now here they were, sitting on the sofa in the middle of that plush room, with Light's question lingering in the air.

"I never said it was appropriate," the detective's face was as impassive as ever, and Light wondered how it was possible for him to keep a straight face in this situation. The key to the door had disappeared somewhere while Light was balking at the current situation, and now L was looking at him blankly. It was always this way; L as good as played dumb on the surface, but underneath he could feel him mocking him. "I just said it was going to happen." he delicately picked up a chocolate from the heart-shaped box on the coffee table before them

Light sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "You're impossible, Ryuuzaki. Did you know that?" Because he was… he really, really was. Light wondered, honestly, how in the world he put up with him sometimes.

_Click _

Dropping his hands from his face, he looked up to see the source of the sound. L was rubbing the ring the handcuff had made on his wrist and looking up at Light with his wide, dark eyes. "Can I trust you enough to do yours, now, Light-kun?"

That dark, penetrating stare. Light matched it with his own, hoping he looked formidable as his honey-colored eyes met L's, so dark Light always swore they had no color at all. This was a challenge… a dare issued before his very eyes, and as the two sat locked in the silent stare, the only sound was the metallic clink of L's end of the handcuffs, falling to rest on the sofa between them.

"Do _you_ think you can trust me, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked him, refusing to be the one that broke the stare. "Because we both know your thoughts are the only ones that are going to count in this situation when it comes down to it."

L's thumb lingered at the corner of his mouth, eyes still on Light's as he considered. "Yes, you are probably correct, Yagami-kun. So there is really no point in asking, is there?"

"No, there isn't." Light was getting more irritated by the second, and he was nearly ready to snap when he felt L's gentle hands on his wrist, lifting it and bringing the small silver key to the lock. The metal device released him with a tiny click, and Light rubbed his wrist as L set the cuffs aside on the low coffee table beside the now half-empty box of chocolates and turned his attention back to him.

Dammit. He was staring again, and no matter how close the two had become, no matter how many days they'd spent chained together, Light still felt uncomfortable under that unwavering gaze, those dark eyes wide as they stared, not six inches from his own. There was something more intimate and awkward about when L stared at him than anything else he had ever experienced, and he couldn't help but look away this time. "What are you staring at, Ryuuzaki?"

"You, Light-kun. Obviously." L ran his thumb along his bottom lip. "You do… realize what we came in here to do, don't you?"

Light wasn't exactly sure what the detective was getting at, but something about the way he said it made him narrow his eyes and give him a suspicious glare. "No, I don't. And the way this is going I'm not sure if I _want_ to know."

L nibbled on his thumb again for a moment, and then shrugged slightly and reached for another chocolate, raising the heart-shaped treat to his lips and licking it delicately before popping it into his mouth.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" Light was getting more irritated by the moment, and Ryuuzaki's attitude really wasn't helping. He gritted his teeth and watched the black-haired man licking at the pink filling of a chocolate before sighing in frustration.

"I do realize-" L said between licks. "That it is exceedingly rude of me to have brought Light-kun here and put him through such stress without-" _Lick. _"Any explanation." _Lick. _"However, the way I look at it, there is a sixty percent chance that you would react negatively to the reason if I were to give it to you."

Light sighed again, by now rubbing his temples. "So you go to all this trouble, and you're not even going to tell me why. Ryuuzaki, you never make much sense, but this time you've really outdone yourself. If you aren't going to say anything, can we go and work on the case? The whole day doesn't have to go to waste."

"Do you realize why I took off the cuffs, Light-kun?"

'_Dammit, he's changing the subject again._' "No. Why?"

"Because it was the courteous thing to do in this type of situation." L polished off another chocolate and slid this thumb across his bottom lip before picking up another. "Light-kun, I will enlighten you to the situation, though it is of course against my better judgment, and as I said before, there is a sixty percent chance that you will be displeased." he set the chocolate aside and reached for the paper bag that sat beside him, forgotten since they sat down.

Light sat still, watching L intently as he unfolded the bag's top and reached inside, wondering what in the world the strange man could possibly have brought with him that he could be so worried about. Whatever it was, it was pale pink. That was the only thing Light was able to process before it was placed in his hands. Bemused, he looked down at the expertly folded paper in his hands. Its edges were cut to make a decorative border, and it was bejeweled with a gaudy red heart. Peering inside, his eyes rested on ornate, flowing script, written in extremely extravagant letters. He deduced that the message was in French, but the meaning was crystal clear, and he could barely comprehend the absurdity of it all- Ryuuzaki had made him a Valentine's card.

"Do you like it, Light-kun?" L asked, his voice as neutral as always, though Light couldn't see why. This was the most ridiculous, most bizarre thing he could possibly imagine happening. No part of him was prepared for it, and he just stared blankly at the card for a moment.

"It's… nice," he finally managed to say. "But Ryuuzaki, what… why?" he was surprised that he couldn't form coherent sentences, and that his heart was inexplicably beating faster.

"Well, it's customary on this day for young people to ask another to 'be their Valentine'."

"Right… and-"

"So, I suppose I'm asking you to be mine, Light-kun."

Light couldn't even make noise. He was shocked to the point that the only thing that came out of his mouth was a small puff of air. He could only stare down at the card in his hands. This was… ridiculous. There was no part of this situation that made any sense. Why in the world would L say something like this? This entire position seemed to be something that he routinely avoided, and here he was, purposely asking something so strange- and so oddly alluring- of him.

"Ryuuzaki… what in the world?" When he looked up, L wasn't in his place anymore, but only inches away from him, staring him directly in the eye. Their eyes locked for a moment, pale honey meeting dark chocolate, and Light couldn't believe that he was actually trembling. "What are you doing?" he snapped against his will, staring straight back at the detective. And then suddenly L wasn't staring anymore. He was kissing. Those pale lips pressed forcefully against Light's own, and his eyes widened as L's closed and thin arms pulled him closer in a preposterous display of foolishness. It only took about ten seconds to push L away. "Ryuuzaki… what the hell are you doing!?" there was a faint, sugary taste on his lips and he wanted to find this whole situation repulsive, but he couldn't.

"You really should shut up… when you talk, it makes it so much less romantic," L muttered, grabbing Light by the collar and yanking him toward him. Their lips met again, and this time one of L's arms slid around his waist, the other sliding up the back of his neck and winding into his hair. L's lips were surprisingly warm, and there was the taste of the chocolate he had been eating on his tongue as he coaxed Light's mouth open.

This whole thing was uncomfortable, awkward, and stupid, but Light could feel his eyes closing and his tongue pushing insistently against Ryuuzaki's inside of that warm, sugary mouth. And then there were their bodies becoming gradually more and more horizontal until suddenly L was lying on top of him and Light's hand was up under his shirt, touching his smooth, sweaty back. His other hand was entwined in the smooth, jet-black hair on L's head and he wondered why in the world it felt so good to kiss someone that at times he utterly despised. He also wondered why it made him tremble so much whenever L's soft groans escaped against his mouth.

"You never… answered me, you know…" L muttered breathlessly against Light's mouth, hot breath fanning across Light's lips.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…" Light's voice came out more as a moan than a whisper, but L didn't seem to notice and went back to ravaging the younger man's mouth, his hands stroking delicately through his chestnut hair.

Light decided he didn't mind Valentine's Day so much after all.

**Fin.**


End file.
